


Shepard's Favourite Toy

by ChickPea92



Series: Smut prompts (Mass Effect) [3]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Sex Toys, Sexual Content, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-03 03:35:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4085173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChickPea92/pseuds/ChickPea92
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaidan x femShep - with toys</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shepard's Favourite Toy

Shepard moaned quietly, focusing on the feeling of Kaidan’s finger swirling round and round her clit. His lips were leaving soft kisses on the side of her breast, constantly inching closer to her nipple, but never quite reaching.

Kaidan had said he’d wanted to help her relax after such a gruelling day and she couldn’t be more grateful. He was always so skilled with his fingers, using a quick spark of his biotics every now and then to make the experience more intense, but for some reason Shepard still couldn’t find herself relaxing. Every time she thought she was near the edge, just about to topple over into her body shuddering orgasm, she’d think about it too much and it never happened.

She tried to focus on the touch of his fingers and lips, so gentle and loving, desperately trying to bring her to climax. Kaidan dipped his finger down into her, rubbing that pleasurable spot inside her a couple of times, before bringing it back out to coat her swollen clit in the juices of her arousal.

Still nothing. Shepard sighed.

“I’m sorry, Kaidan, my mind’s elsewhere right now.”

She reached down to grab his wrist and slowly pull it up from between her thighs; she knew he wouldn’t give up unless she forced him to.

“Are you sure?” He mumbled into her breast. “Maybe…”

“Maybe what?”

Shepard turned her head to look at him and he was already turned around and rummaging through her bedside table.

“What are you doing?”

He turned back to her with a triumphant grin plastered across his face. Her eyes widened when she saw what was in his hand.

“How did you know that was in there?”

She eyed the little black bullet vibrator, quite possibly her favourite companion during the lonely missions with Cerberus, and felt her face grow a little warmer.

“I went to get a data pad one time and I found it.”

Suddenly Kaidan’s lips were on her neck, leading a trail downwards, finally finding her nipple and sucking tightly onto it. She felt the cool smoothness of the toy rub against her clit; just the prospect of him using it on her was more arousing than she could’ve ever imagined.

Shepard closed her eyes as she felt him trail the object up her stomach and between the valley of her breasts. He moved it over to the nipple his mouth wasn’t closed around and she jerked when she felt gentle vibrations rumble through her body. She mewled at Kaidan’s ministrations, her clit throbbing in anticipation of where he would move the toy next.

Finally Kaidan began to trail the small object back down her body, her skin tingling in its wake, and she felt his lips leave her breast as he slowed his hand to a tormenting pace. Shepard lifted her hips, desperate for the vibrations to hit her cunt and give her her much needed release, and she heard Kaidan chuckle, a delicious low laugh that only made her want him even more.

“Shit.” Shepard gasped when the little vibrating toy finally touched her clit.

Her eyes scrunched shut and her whole body tensed at the overwhelming feeling. She moaned loudly, a long continuous moan, as her thighs quivered from pleasure and Kaidan’s lips came to rest at her ear, kissing and biting softly. She brought one of her hands up to a breast to squeeze harshly and pinch her stiff nipple, relishing the mix of pain that shot straight down to her dripping cunt.

Kaidan switched the toy up to full speed and Shepard knew she couldn’t last much longer, the vibrations so intense on her clit. He moved the toy slightly, hitting that perfect spot.

“Fuck, Kaidan, right there, don’t fucking move it.”

He chuckled again and she knew how much he was enjoying seeing her in such a state. Her back arched off the bed, nails digging into her breast, her other hand clutching at the sheets beneath them.

“Come for me, Shepard.” Kaidan rasped into her ear.

“Shit, Kaidan…”

The pleasure inside her built and built until she finally broke into a body shattering orgasm. Her back collapsed back onto the bed, shaking furiously as she rode through her climax, and the toy still tormenting her clit. The spasms began to subside but still Kaidan didn’t remove the toy.

“Again.” He ordered. “I love seeing you like this.”

He kissed along the side of her face and across her jaw, pressing the bullet harder onto her clit. She was still so sensitive that the vibrations were almost too much, but she could already feel herself quickly approaching her second orgasm. Her body went rigid in preparation once more, focusing on the excruciating pleasure Kaidan was providing her.

Suddenly she was coming again with a shout and she pushed Kaidan’s hand away from between her thighs, the feeling becoming too much. His hands gently caressed her body as it continued to shake, little mewls coming from her mouth every time her cunt pulsed. She let out a shaky breath, finally coming down from her high, and shivered a little when the cool air of the room hit her sweat slick body.

“Better?”

She rolled her head to give Kaidan a sleepy, satisfied smile.

“Much.”


End file.
